Loss of Virtue
by ihavenoideai'llthinkofonelater
Summary: She has two friends. Both change: one is hated, one is loved. What will she do? Throughout the POTC trilogy. James Norrington/Andrew Gillette/Cutler Beckett & OFC NOT SLASH . AR/OC/OCC/IC depending on the character. Please R&R! Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Celebration

She sat on a divan in her manor house, her feet barely touching the floor. She looked out the window at the water droplets slowly cascading down the glass window pane. It was raining outside, as was expected in England that time of the year. The sky was gray and particularly gloomy that day, something that upset her greatly since it was spring, the time for new beginnings. She hated to think of anything to begin in such dreary weather, though she could not deny its beauty.

"Harriet? Are you listening?"

Harriet snapped back to reality. "Sorry father, I was distracted," she explained. "The rain was just so peaceful and beautiful..."

The new governor smiled. "Alright," he said. "I just said you should behave whilst in the guests' companies. You wouldn't want to give them the wrong impressions of you, would you?"

She shook her head. "No, father," she said. "I wouldn't."

He stroked her hair gently. "Good," he said, and returned to the paperwork he was working on prior to the conversation.

Her father was in his office doing paperwork for the government. She sat with her sister, Elizabeth, her fraternal twin, her older twin. Elizabeth had light brown hair and hazel eyes, much like her father without his wig, while Harriet had dark brown hair and green eyes, much like her mother before she passed away at childbirth twelve years ago. Only their looks really varied. Their personalities were quite similar: both loved the ocean, both longed for adventure, and both had an innate interest in pirates.

They were waiting for the guests to arrive for the ball. Her father had just assumed the position of Governor. He was to be stationed in Port Royal, Jamaica. They would be leaving at the end of the month aboard the HMS_ Dauntless_. This was to be their congratulatory and farewell ball, after which they would start preparing for the journey to the Caribbean.

Harriet wasn't the most pleased with this. She did not want to leave her hometown and friends. She had pleaded with her father, but there was no going around it: they were leaving for good. Elizabeth on the other hand, she wanted to go to the Caribbean. _"The weather here is so depressing,"_ she had said. _"Besides, there we're more likely to meet pirates!"_ This persuaded Harriet enough for her to partially look forward to her new home.

There was a knock at the door. Harriet, her sister, and her father abruptly stood from where they were sitting and rushed to the foot of the stairs, where they would greet the guests one by one as they entered.

The butler opened the door and announced their guests.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, lovely to meet you," Harriet's father said, smiling widely while shaking his hand and kissing her hand. "These are my daughters Elizabeth and Harriet."

This was their cue. They both lifted their skirts ever so slightly and curtsied. "How do you do?" they said together. This went on and on until all the guests had arrived.

Once the final guests had arrived, Governor Swann approached the front of his guests.

He cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said his voice loud and clear for all to hear. "Thank you for coming to this little celebration I put together. As you all know, I have assumed the position of Governor of Jamaica and will be stationed in Port Royal, meaning this will be the last time I may see many of you." He paused and sighed. "I just wanted to say how pleased I was to have known you all and I hope success follows you with your future endeavours." At this, he lifted the glass of wine he had in his hand. "God bless," he said. The guests lifted their glasses and said "God bless" in agreement.

The Governor took a sip of his wine and lowered it. "Now," he said his eyes bright with excitement. "Let the celebration begin!"

With that the music started, and people started to dance and mingle.

Harriet and her sister mingled with the guests, or rather half-mingled. They barely knew any of the people at the ball, save for a few of the naval officers who would be accompanying them to the Caribbean.

A group of three naval officers caught Harriet's eye. "Lizzie," she said, gently elbowing her sister who was busy examining the flowers in the centrepiece of their table.

"Ouch!" Elizabeth exclaimed, though not loud enough for anyone but her sister to hear. "What was that for, Harrie?" She looked at her sister and where she was looking. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Come," Harriet said. "Let's say hello."

Elizabeth nodded. They stood up from their seats and walked up to the group of naval officers.

The officers were standing in a circle, talking to one another with drinks in their hands. One of them had his back turned to Harriet and Elizabeth as they approached. He wore a blue coat and a brown wig, tied at the end with a black ribbon.

"Good evening officers," Harriet greeted them with a curt curtsy, as did Elizabeth.

The officer turned around. He flushed slightly, as though embarrassed of his unawareness of their presence. "Pardon me, Misses Swann," he said, nodding to both Harriet and Elizabeth. "I was unaware of your presences."

"Lieutenant James Norrington," Harriet said, both she and Elizabeth calling him that when he would frustrate them. "How many times have we told you to call us Elizabeth and Harriet?"

"Only a billion times," Elizabeth said, feigning a frown.

James flushed all the more. "I apologize, Harriet and Elizabeth," he said. "It won't happen again."

Elizabeth smiled. "Good."

Harriet then addressed the whole group. "I'm so glad you will be joining us to the Caribbean," she said joyfully. "I don't know what Elizabeth and I would do if you weren't coming with us."

"We'd probably lose our minds out of boredom," Elizabeth said.

"We'd think you were already in that state," Lieutenant Theodore Grooves said before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

Harriet and Elizabeth opened their mouths in protest, Elizabeth taking it a step further by gently smacking him on the arm with her fan.

"Talk to us like that again and I'll tell on you to James," Harriet joked. "Oh wait, that's Andrew's job."

Both James and Theodore nearly spat out their drinks in laughter.

"I am NOT a tattletale!" Lieutenant Andrew Gillette protested, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment and anger.

"You have to admit it, lieutenant." James said, recovering first from his coughing fit. "You are a bit of a tattletale."

"I am not!" Andrew said.

"Are too!" Theodore said, having recovered from his coughing fit still laughing.

"Am NOT!" Andrew exclaimed, shaking his hands in frustration and accidentally spilling his drink. "Oh no!" Andrew pulled out his handkerchief and wiped down his uniform. Theodore rolled his eyes at this and talked to the lady next to him. In a few moments he was engrossed in his conversation with the woman.

"You owe me a drink, Swann," Andrew said to Harriet. "You caused this."

Harriet turned to her sister with a mischievous smile. "Time to pay your dues, Lizzie," she said.

Elizabeth groaned. Earlier that year she had been grounded by their father, so she had asked for her sister's help in distracting their father so she could escape for a bit. She said she would return the favour, either through a large favour or many small ones, though she did not realize how tiring it would be. She turned around and headed towards the bar.

"Doesn't she hate it when people call her that?" James asked quizzically, referring to Harriet's pet name for her sister.

"There are certain perks that come with being her sister," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Permission to call her 'Lizzie' included."

James smiled. "So," James said. "What brings you to our humble group of officers?"

"Besides the intent to irritate, you mean?" Harriet questioned jokingly.

James flushed again. "No," he said. "I did not mean that."

"I'm joking, James," Harriet said gently. "Actually, we just wanted to say 'hi'. You three are basically the only people here that we know..." she leaned in closer and put a hand over her mouth. "...and the only ones who haven't had to choose between cremation and burial yet."

James snickered. "Harriet," he said, hardly able to contain his laughter. "That's not very proper."

Harriet laughed as well. She was glad James was coming. He was so fun to be with. That is, when he isn't all stuck up about propriety, which he usually was. That's why she loved being with James alone, where he would usually relax a little, especially when her father wasn't watching. James wouldn't dare act improper in front if the governor, otherwise it would tarnish his reputation. Harriet didn't much believe in propriety, and found it rather irritating to have to follow, but she knew it was for the best, so she kept her impropriety to a manageable level. Elizabeth on the other hand completely loathed propriety and only acted proper so as not to be disowned (an exaggeration, but true up to a certain point.)

"Here," Elizabeth said, coming back to the room with a drink in her hands. "Here's your drink, Andrew, and this time, don't spill it."

Andrew's face reddened again as he took the drink from Elizabeth's hand.

* * *

_A/N: End of chapter one. I think the length has improved compared to my previous fanfiction (although it wasn't all that intentional...I was just more into writing this story than the previous one :) ). I hope you enjoyed it (I hope it has left you curious enough to read more! XD). Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: A Pirate's Life for Me

"_Will you remember me?"_

"_I could never forget you..."_

"Harriet..."

Harriet turned to whoever was calling her. She was standing at the railing aboard the Dauntless. They were sailing to Port Royal. The farewell and celebratory ball was more than a month ago already. Time seemed to pass by faster when she wanted it to slow down.

"Harriet," James called to her. "Are you alright?" He stood with hands behind his back, looking genuinely concerned about her.

"I'm fine," Harriet said grimly. Truth be told, she wasn't. She just about hated the fact that she had to leave. She was leaving her home, not to mention her friends.

"Really?" James asked disbelievingly. He looked around cautiously before he next spoke. "Harriet, I've known you since you were little. Do you honestly expect me to believe that lie?"

Harriet looked back to the sea lowering her head. "No," she admitted.

James smiled, pleased he got some truth out of her. "Now," he said. "What seems to be the problem?"

Harriet didn't answer.

James' brows furrowed. "Is it something you can't tell me?"

Harriet's head spun in his direction, her eyes angry and upset. "What are you implying?" she growled.

James was taken aback. His concerned expression was replaced by a sad one: she had hurt him.

Harriet softened. "I'm sorry, James," she said, smiling gently. "I just miss my friends...one in particular." The latter she said so softly James wasn't sure he heard it.

James smiled a small smile. "It's alright," he said. He gently stroked her hair. "I'm sure it won't be the last you'll see them. You could come back to England to visit as much as you wanted to."

Harriet shook her head, trying to stop the tears that were about to fall. "No," she said, her voice wavering slightly. "It takes too much to come back as much as I would like. And besides," she stopped to wipe a stray tear. James took out his handkerchief and handed it to her. She nodded a silent thank you. "Father just got his position. What would they think if he went back to England just shortly after? No, it wouldn't be fair to my father, or to my sister. She's wanted to go for a long time now. I'd hate to ruin it for her."

James gently smiled. "You're being very brave," James told her. "You're being a very good daughter and sister."

Harriet studied his face and found no trace of a lie. His green eyes were honest and pure. She smiled, believing him. "Thank you, James."

"Any time," James said, and with that he left, his boots making sounds as he walked on _Dauntless'_ wooden deck.

---

"Has he said anything?"

The _Dauntless_ arrived at the remnants of what seemed to be a battle. Mr. Gibbs had suggested the cause of it was pirates. James just shrugged it off, claiming it could have just been a merchant vessel.

"His name's William Turner," Elizabeth replied to James, hands behind her back. "That's all I found out."

_Lies,_ Harriet thought, but she didn't dare object. She saw what Elizabeth held in her hands: it was a gold medallion. She had taken it from the boy after he had fainted. She could not see exactly how the medallion looked like, but she knew what it was: a pirate medallion. That meant that the boy was a pirate. Being a pirate meant death, so Harriet knew she needed to keep quiet about it. The boy did not deserve to die. Elizabeth could see he was not evil, and so could Harriet.

James nodded, his face serious. "Take him below," he ordered his men. He turned around and headed away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned and walked towards the stern of the ship, the medallion clutched in her hand. Harriet followed her.

"Lizzie..."

Elizabeth spun around, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only her sister. "You scared me," she breathed.

"Sorry Lizzie, I didn't mean to," Harriet eyed the medallion. "Is that what I think it is?"

Elizabeth looked at the medallion in her hands. "I believe so." Her eyes widened. "Harrie, you must promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone, even James." She shook her head. "I know he's a good friend of ours – yours especially – but you must promise."

Harriet nodded. She knew what would happen if she told James. Will would be hanged.

They both looked at the sea. Black sails caught their eyes.

_Pirates._

They mentioned the sight to no one. Neither of them spoke of it for nearly a week. It was Elizabeth who broke the silence.

"What do you think the pirates were doing?" she asked as they lay in their beds. They shared a room on the ship, as twins usually do.

"Lizzie, we're not even sure if they are pirates," Harriet said, though she highly doubted it.

"Come on!" Elizabeth said, sitting up and looking at her sister in disbelief. "You don't actually believe that do you?"

"Not really," Harriet admitted. "I'm just being open."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Well, I believe they are pirates. I think they were after something."

Harriet looked at her sister quizzically. "Like what? Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" She turned her back on her sister in an attempt to sleep. "Nothing bad, I hope."

"I don't know," Elizabeth said. She sighed in defeat. "I just hope it doesn't concern Will."

Harriet turned and eyed her sister. "I can't believe it..." she said and smiled.

Elizabeth looked at her sister in surprise. "What?" she asked.

"You like Will," Harriet said, sitting up now.

Elizabeth reddened. "I do not," she replied.

"You do," Harriet insisted.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do NOT!" she retorted. She was angry now.

"Come on, Lizzie," Harriet exclaimed. "I'm your twin! I can tell if you're lying..." she lay back down. "Just like when you first met Will."

Elizabeth stood from her bed. "I did that to save Will!" she cried in frustration.

"Shush!" Harriet whispered, putting a finger to her lips. "Do you want father to come in here and punish us?"

Elizabeth sat down, pouting. "No," she said, arms folded across her chest.

Harriet let her sister cool down for a bit before she next spoke. "Why do you like him?"

Elizabeth looked like she was about to lash out again, but decided against it. There was no point in trying to lie to her sister. She was a human lie detector. "I don't really know..." she admitted. "Maybe it's because he came from a life of adventure, something I've always wanted."

Harriet smiled. "So you _do_ like him?" She got up and started singing. "Lizzie and Will sitting in a tree..."

Elizabeth stood up with her pillow and smacked Harriet with it. "Shush!" she said, pointing to her side of the wall. On the other side was her father's room.

Harriet whispered. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

Elizabeth hit her again, laughing and blushing. "Stop!" she whispered. "It's not funny!"

They both climbed back into bed, both still laughing.

Harriet fell onto her pillow. She silently started to sing to herself...

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..._

_A pirate's life for me indeed,_ she thought. _I might as well enjoy it while I can._

She fell asleep to the sound of her own voice and dreamt of fighting in a pirate battle.

* * *

_A/N: End of chapter! Did you enjoy it? Let me know! Please review! :)  
_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons

It had been almost a year since they arrived at Port Royal. During that time Harriet had learned to enjoy her time there instead of moping around dwelling on the past. She and Elizabeth – especially Elizabeth – both became friends with Will. They had found out about his father, though Will did not have much to tell. He had forgotten much of what had happened to him before he was rescued by them.

"_You really don't remember anything?" _Elizabeth had asked.

"_No," _Will replied sadly. Elizabeth took this rare opportunity to comfort him.

Now it was the day after Harriet and Elizabeth's thirteenth birthday, and they were with Will in the blacksmith's shop where Will was working as an apprentice. He was busy working on a special order the previous night and could not come to their birthday celebration, so the sisters decided to visit him in the workshop.

"How long does it take you to make a sword, Will?" Elizabeth asked, mesmerized by the glowing hot metal that Will was pounding out.

Will wiped his sweaty brow with his sleeve. "It depends really," he replied. "If I don't practice with them so much then it would go much faster."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You're a swordsman?" she asked, complimenting him slightly. Harriet just rolled her eyes amusingly.

Will smiled sheepishly. "No, not really," he said, looking at the ground examining his shoes while hiding his quickly reddening face. "My father taught me, and I've just been practicing."

"You must teach us!" Elizabeth said excitedly. "Both me and Harrie."

Harriet's eyes widened in horror. "Are you mad, Lizzie?" she exclaimed. "Do you know what father would do to us if ever he found out we were being taught how to use a sword? By a blacksmith's apprentice no less. No offense, Will." Harriet had always been the more cautious of the two.

Will nodded. "None taken," he said. "I agree actually."

Elizabeth looked in shock at the two. "What's wrong with you two?" she looked from Harriet to Will then back to Harriet. "You've been talking to James, haven't you?"

Harriet blushed slightly. "No!" she said.

"You spend enough time with him, Harrie," Elizabeth said. She eyed her sister suspiciously. A smile appeared on her lips. "You like him..."

Harriet's skin became as red as a tomato. This was so embarrassing for her, especially since it wasn't only her sister present, but Will as well. She looked at the dusty floor of the workshop.

Will smiled. "I think she does." He teased.

Now Elizabeth started to sing. "Harrie and James sitting in a tree..."

Will joined in. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." he sang.

Harriet looked up. "Stop it!" she said, near tears. "It's not funny!"

Will stopped. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically.

Elizabeth stopped as well. She stood beside her sister and hugged her. While still in her embrace, Elizabeth whispered in her sister's ear: "It feels blissful, doesn't it?"

Harriet smiled. Elizabeth released her from her embrace. "Alright," she said. "I have an idea." Harriet and Will looked at her sceptically. "Will can teach me how to use a sword, and James will teach you, Harrie."

Harriet stared at her twin in shock. "I thought you were insane a minute ago. Now I know."

Elizabeth shrugged it off. "Listen!" she said. "It's the perfect plan! Will gets to train, you and I get to learn how to swordfight, and you get to be with your dearly beloved." She snickered at the last comment, to which Harriet replied with a less than comfortable whack on the arm.

"What do you think, Will?" Elizabeth asked Will, rubbing her sore arm.

"I don't know..." he said, unsure. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't," Elizabeth said confidently. "C'mon, guys! What do you say?"

Once Elizabeth had her mind on something, it was hard to change her mind.

Will shrugged. "Alright," he succumbed. "If we get caught, don't blame me."

Elizabeth giggled. "I'd never blame you, Will." Before will could react, Elizabeth turned to Harriet. "That leaves you, Harrie. Are you in?"

Harriet shook her head. "You're a mad woman, you know that?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Like sister, like sister." She moved away before Harriet could strike. "Well?"

Harriet sighed. "Alright, alright, I'm in."

Elizabeth smiled and clapped her hands in victory. "Now," she said. "All that's left to do is for you ask James to teach you."

Harriet shook her head wildly. "No!" she said. "I am NOT going to ask him."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Yes, you are! You're going to walk into his office and demand that he teaches you."

"And if he declines?" Harriet inquired.

"Tell him William Turner will stab him."

"WHAT?" Will exclaimed.

"I'm just joking, Will," Elizabeth said, smiling sweetly. She turned back to Harriet. "Think of something, Harrie. I'm sure you'll think of something to tell him."

Harriet could not speak. She was too shocked. How could she ask James?

---

Harriet stood outside James' office, her hand lifted up as if to knock on the door. She hesitated for a moment. _You're crazy,_ she thought to herself. _James is never going to teach you how to use a sword. "It would be improper," he would say. Come to think of it he says that about everything... Well, there's no harm really in asking. The worst he could say is 'no'._ Though she hoped he wouldn't say that. She sighed. _This is it._

She knocked on James' door.

"Enter," he said, his voice commanding, like any naval officer's voice should.

Harriet entered his office, and immediately noted every detail: from the wooden furniture, to the books on the far side of the room. The office seemed to smell of leather and ink. She closed the door behind her. She inhaled deeply before approaching James at his desk. He hadn't looked up when she had entered, and was surprised to see Harriet. "Harriet?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" she said, feigning hurt. "I can't visit friends?"

James flushed. "I'm sorry," he said and smiled. "I just didn't expect to see you." He motioned to a chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat." Harriet complied. "I'm sorry if I haven't been present lately, I've just had so much paperwork to do."

Harriet waved her hand in dismissal. "No problem," she said with a smile. "I know how important your job is." She took another look around his office. "I've never been in your office before. It's quite nice."

James smiled. "It's alright," he said modestly. "So, what brings you here?"

Harriet bit her bottom lip. _Here it goes,_ she thought. "I was just wondering..." she said, nervous. "Would you be able to...I don't suppose you could... I don't know...teach me how to use a sword?" The latter she said so quickly and softly James barely heard it.

"What?" James said in shock. "Harriet, what on Earth possessed you to want to learn how to use a sword?"

Harriet looked down at her feet. "I don't know... I want to learn how to defend myself, I guess."

James shook his head. "Harriet, do you know what would happen if anyone – not to mention your father – caught me teaching you how to swordfight? It'd be the end of me."

Harriet looked up at him, her green eyes pleading. "But what if someone were to attack me whilst I was walking in Port Royal and I didn't know how to defend myself?"

"Firstly, you probably would not have a sword with you on a regular basis. Secondly, you need not worry about the safety in Port Royal. I myself see to it that it is safe, and you trust me, don't you?" Harriet nodded. James smiled gently. "And thirdly, it would be unfair for your sister. She would not be able to fend for herself as you would be able to."

"Lizzie doesn't want you to teach her," Harriet interjected. _Because Will is already doing that,_ she thought to herself.

"No," James said. "I can't teach you. I'm busy enough as it is."

"Please?" Harriet asked. Her green eyes were begging. As James looked at her, he could not help but feel compassion for her.

James sighed. "Fine," he said with a small smile.

A giant smile spread across Harriet's face. She jumped up and ran to the other side of the desk and gave James a massive hug.

"You won't regret it," she said, still hugging him. "I'll be the best swordswoman ever. You'll see."

James laughed. "But we must not let anyone know of it. Promise?"

Harriet looked at him. "Even Elizabeth?"

James sighed. "I suppose it's alright to tell her..."

"Thank you!" Harriet squealed, hugging him even tighter. "I promise."

Harriet let him go and ran to the door. "I'll be the best yet, learning from you."

James smiled and waved her goodbye.

---

"So... what did he say?" Elizabeth asked Harriet when she got back home from James' office.

Harriet smiled and nodded her head.

Elizabeth squealed and hugged her twin. "I'm so glad for you!"

Harriet returned the embrace. When they had let go, Harriet had a serious face. "You have to promise not to tell anyone, though."

"Even Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think it would be alright if you told him. After all," Harriet smiled mischievously. "It wasn't _you_ who promised not to tell anyone. Just make him promise not to tell anyone."

Elizabeth smiled widely and nodded. They would learn how to fight! How exciting!

* * *

_A/N: End of Chapter! Please review! They're appreciated :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Swords & Shopping

For nearly three years Harriet and James, and Elizabeth and Will met in secret. James did not know of Will, so they went to different places: Elizabeth and Will in the blacksmith's, Harriet and James on the secluded end of the beach. _"It sounds like I'm getting the shorter end of the stick here,"_ Elizabeth joked after finding out where Harriet would meet James. _"James suggested it, not me,"_ Harriet explained. Not that she didn't like the idea...

Every Tuesday they would meet instead of going on the walks that Harriet and Elizabeth usually went on. There were times where their father would be suspicious. _"Why is it that you and your sister always appear worn out after your walks?"_ he had asked. And they would usually reply either it was hot or they had walked a lot. He never really pressed the subject.

It was two months before Harriet and Elizabeth's sixteenth birthday. Harriet and James were at their usual spot in the secluded section of the beach. The sky was clear, a light shade of blue, save for a few wisps of clouds. The water lapped against the shore, making a soothing sound as Harriet and James sparred. She felt herself overpowering him.

"Are you getting tired, James?" she teased. Sweat was pouring down her forehead and back, but she fought with tremendous energy. She wasn't that worried about getting caught because if she looked like a man no one would really suspect much, would they? She changed in the back room of the blacksmith's shop when she drops off Elizabeth there. She had gotten the clothes from the men's clothing shop. The clerk had looked at her weirdly, but did not ask anything.

"Not at all," he feigned. He _was _getting tired. Harriet had grown strong in the time he has taught her.

She swung at him. He barely blocked it. He swung at her and she expertly dodged it. She knocked his blade from his hand and pointed her blade to his throat. His eyes widened as he held up his hands in submission.

"I submit," he said, breathing heavily. "You win."

Harriet smiled happily and lowered her blade. "You did a fine job yourself."

James turned a shade pinker than normal. He sat down on the beach. Harriet sat down next to him. This made him even more nervous.

"How have I done?" Harriet asked.

"You've grown strong Harriet," James told her nervously as they sat on the beach looking out onto the ocean. "You're quite skilled. I have to say, I'm quite proud of you."

Harriet blushed slightly. "Thank you," she said with a sheepish grin on her face. "I'm proud of you too."

James looked at her, slightly confused. "I beg your pardon?"

Harriet shook her head. "You've been able to teach me how to use a sword while having to deal with your busy schedule as a naval officer. Not only that, but you have been promoted as well. That's no easy feat, James."

James flushed. "It's not that big a deal," he said.

"Yes it is!" Harriet insisted. "Don't be so modest, Captain."

James blushed even more, suddenly aware of his status.

"I don't think you need lessons anymore."

That caught her by surprise. She enjoyed her time with James. She had gotten used to seeing him every week. Would she not be able to see him as often? She didn't know if she could bear it. She did not want it to end.

"I'm going to miss this," she said.

"I feel the same way," he said so softly that Harriet wasn't sure she heard it. He looked at her with nostalgic green eyes. She had grown up to be a fine woman in his eyes.

"Do you remember the first time you met me?" Harriet asked.

James smiled. "How could I forget?"

Harriet flushed a deep red. The way they had met had not been the most picture-perfect meeting. She was seven years old, and she and her twin were walking along the docks in England, and he was one of the officers stationed there at the time. Harriet was walking on the edge of the dock, trying to keep her balance, when she fell into the water. James dived in and pulled her back out. When they got up she wasn't breathing. When she finally did she coughed up the water that had been trapped in her lungs. Unfortunately for James, she accidentally coughed the water onto him. He hadn't forgotten it.

James laughed. "That was so long ago, and I can proudly say you have vastly improved in balance."

Harriet smiled. A rare occurrence it was to see James talk like that, so she made no comment that would embarrass him. Harriet hit him in the side of the arm. "...and strength," she added as James rubbed his sore arm.

James laughed. He then got up. "It's getting late. Your father will be looking for you soon." He held out a hand to her. She took it and got up. Then their eyes locked onto each other's. Harriet held the gaze as long as she could. She wanted to look into his mind and see what he really was inside. She wanted to see the true James. It was he who broke the gaze, flushing greatly and looking away. It left an awkward silence between the two.

"I'd better go," Harriet said. "Thank you."

She turned and started toward the blacksmith's. She couldn't very well arrive at home without her dress or Elizabeth now could she?

---

When she arrived at the blacksmith's Elizabeth and Will had just finished their lesson.

When they heard the door, they thought they were caught. They were relieved to see it was only Harriet, though slightly confused, because they didn't expect her for another half hour or so.

"Hello Harrie," Elizabeth greeted her. She and Will were both filthy. "You're early."

"We decided to take a break," Harriet explained. "How was your lesson?"

"Great!" Elizabeth replied, looking at Will. "He said I've done well and that I've grown strong."

"James said the same thing," Harriet smiled. "About me, of course. Actually, he said he thought I didn't need lessons anymore, since I've gotten so skilled." She could not help being slightly proud of her achievement.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Harriet Swann?" she smiled mischievously. "I challenge you, missy, to a duel."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Elizabeth," Will said cautiously.

A smile curled on Harriet's lips. She unsheathed her sword and stood in ready position. Elizabeth followed suit.

"En guard," she said.

They both swung at each other, eyes filled with such fierceness you would not have believed they were sisters if not for their partial resemblance. Their swords clashed, creating sparks that flew everywhere and disappeared. They went at it, Will nervously watching from the sidelines. If something happened in the blacksmith's shop, it'd be his head.

Harriet and Elizabeth however didn't seem to mind, let alone remember he was there. When they competed, everything else about the world seemed to vanish. It was a twin thing. He wouldn't understand.

They swung at each other for what seemed like ages, until Will finally stopped them.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked sweetly, though it was a bit challenging, she being tired and grimy.

"Look," Will said. "You both are very skilled. It's hard to say who the better one is. Let's just call a truce."

The twins hesitated. Competition was fierce between the two of them, even if it was only friendly, so it was hard for them to call a tie. But they agreed to a truce, after some coaxing and pleading from Will, of course.

Harriet turned around and walked toward the back room. "We'll settle this some other time, Harrie," Elizabeth said. "You better watch your back."

Harriet spun around so quickly her head spun. Elizabeth smiled. "Just kidding."

Harriet just smiled and rolled her eyes.

_Some things may never change._

---

"Father! How much longer do we have to wait?" Elizabeth complained.

"Oh hold on, darling! This will only take a minute longer..."

_That's what you said a half an hour ago,_ Harriet thought.

You'd think he was shopping for himself, watching him rake through the material like looking for a needle in a haystack. But alas, that was not so. He was shopping for his _daughters_. It was to be their sixteenth birthday in two months, and he only wanted the best for them both, so he went shopping especially for them that day. Elizabeth and Harriet appreciated the gesture, though they found it painstakingly irritating to have to wait so long for him to choose a suitable option.

They were at Port Royal's most high-class tailor. Governor Swann was busy looking through racks and racks of fine material. He stopped looking just at the end of that rack and pulled out a material emerald in colour. "This is perfect!" The governor cried out in contentment. "It would go well with your eyes, Harriet!"

Harriet stared at the material in amazement. It was the most stunning piece of material she had ever seen. She held the material in her hand and gently felt the fine feel of it. And yes, it went well with her eyes, as well as the eyes of a certain naval officer...

"It's perfect!" Harriet said.

Governor Swann smiled a wide smile, happy that he had pleased one of his daughters. "Now, go over to that woman over there and tell her what you would want to put on the dress," he instructed Harriet, handing her the material and indicating to the person behind the counter across the room.

"Do I tell her what style I want it in?" Harriet asked.

"That won't be necessary, dear," he said. "I already told her what style it should be in." He turned toward the material rack and started looking for a material for Elizabeth.

Harriet remained smiling happily, though inside she dreaded the thought. She loved her father dearly, but he was too proper, and she wasn't sure if he knew what women wore these days. She was worried that he had chosen a style too conservative or too old-fashioned or some such thing. But she couldn't complain. Her father had spared no expense in making these dresses for her and her sister, and she didn't want to seem ungrateful. She swallowed her pride and walked up to the woman across the room.

She was an elderly woman, with grey hair matching her eyes and wrinkles shaping her face, telltale signs of a hard life. She seemed quite happy though, the skin around her eyes wrinkling whenever she smiled.

"Good day, miss," she greeted Harriet as she approached. "How may I help you?"

"Good day," Harriet answered politely. "I wanted to choose the embellishments for my dress." She handed the material over to the woman. "My father chose this for me. What do you suggest?"

The woman held the material with a somewhat nostalgic look in her eyes. "Your father chose a wonderful material," she told Harriet, smiling kindly at her from behind the counter. "It will look beautiful on you."

Harriet smiled back.

The woman turned around and started rummaging through the drawers behind her. "I have just the thing for it," she told Harriet, her back still turned. "Now where did I put it?"

As she kept rummaging through the drawers for the said embellishment, Harriet looked around the shop at all the dresses on display. Some she thought were pretty, some she thought were absurd. There was something that caught her eye, though. It wasn't a dress. Actually, Harriet didn't know what it was. It was the colour of flesh, with string along the front and back holding the two hip-length pieces together. It seemed to be of regular size at the bust, though it tightened towards the waist.

_Who_ _on earth would wear such a thing?_ she thought.

"Aha!" exclaimed the woman. "Here it is!"

Harriet turned back to her and gasped. The woman held in her hand the most intricate thread pattern Harriet had ever seen. It was made of gold thread and reminded her of the vines that grew on the side of her house. "It's beautiful!"

The woman smiled. "I thought you'd like it. It would go perfectly with your dress."

"I know!" Harriet said excitedly. "I'll take it!"

"Alright," the woman said. "I'll put it together with your material. I'll make your dress personally."

Harriet smiled. The woman was nice. She was happy she was making the dress.

"I have a question though," Harriet said.

The woman turned to her. "Fire away," she said, propping her head on her knuckles.

"The style my father chose..." Harriet began. "Is it...horrible?"

The woman laughed. She put her hand on Harriet's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry," she assured her. "Your dress will be beautiful. I'll make sure of it."

Harriet smiled at her. Before she turned to return to her family, she had one more thing to ask.

"What's your name?" she asked the woman. "So that I may send my thanks to you if you are not the one delivering the dress."

"My name is Josephine White," she replied.

"Mine is Harriet Swann," Harriet said, holding out her hand. "Lovely to meet you."

The woman shook her hand. "Lovely to meet you, Miss Swann."

With that, Harriet turned and returned to her sister and father excited.

_How long will I have to wait for my dress?_ Harriet thought. _I hope not too long._

_

* * *

A/N: Hmm... Well? A penny for your thoughts? Well, more like a cyber-penny, but anyways... How has my OFC been?__ Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Patience

"When will it get here?" Harriet asked impatiently.

"Patience, Harriet! It will get here soon!" Governor Swann pleaded.

"Oh, it's just not fair!" she cried. "Lizzie's gown was delivered two weeks ago and mine still hasn't come!"

Indeed Elizabeth's gown had been finished earlier as well as had been delivered earlier than Harriet's. It was quite frustrating on both Harriet's part and her father's part. Harriet tried her best to remain calm and patient, but she could not help but feel slightly forgotten.

Elizabeth's gown was dark yellow in colour, like ochre. It had white thread patterns at the neckline and fine lace at the sleeves that extended to her elbows. It was a fine dress. It brought out Elizabeth's hazel eyes.

Elizabeth was modelling the dress in the living room, flaunting her curves and turning around ever so gracefully to show off the whole of her dress. "It's beautiful!" Elizabeth squealed in delight. "Thank you father!" She ran up to the governor and engulfed him in a massive hug. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "It's the best gift a girl could ever wish for!"

Her father smiled at her, happy for her. That was all he wanted in life: to see his daughters happy.

He turned to his younger daughter. "Don't worry, Harriet," he said reassuringly. "Yours will be here soon."

After he had said this they heard a knock at the front door. Harriet immediately got up from where she was sitting and ran to the door. She stopped herself before reaching for the door, knowing it should be the butler who answered the door.

_Speed it up, will you?_ she thought impatiently as her butler took his time in answering the door. When he opened the door, Harriet saw an old woman with grey hair and grey eyes. She had a box in her hands.

"Josephine!" Harriet called in delight. "How wonderful it is to see you! I didn't think you would be the one delivering the dress."

Josephine laughed. "Well, this was a special order, miss. I wanted to see it on you and see how wonderful it looks."

"Please," Harriet said, stepping aside. "Come in!"

"Thank you," Josephine said and walked through the doorway. The butler closed the door behind her and turned and went away, aware he was no longer needed.

Josephine handed the box to Harriet. "Here. You go and run up to your room and change. Hurry back, dear. I haven't all day." She spun Harriet around and gently nudged her to the stairs. Up the stairs Harriet ran and she disappeared into her room, her maid trying to keep up with her.

From where Governor Swann was standing he could see Josephine was quite fond of his daughter. He walked up to her. "How is the dress?" he asked her.

Josephine looked at him with a smile. "It's beautiful. You had a good choice, Governor. It will look perfect on her." She looked at the stairs where Harriet had just been. "She reminds me so much of my daughter."

"Oh," the governor said, interested. "Where is your daughter?"

Josephine looked at him with sad eyes. "She was killed five years ago," she said, tears appearing in her eyes.

Governor Swann looked at her with sorry eyes. "I'm terribly sorry to hear of your loss. Please accept my condolences."

She waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't be sorry, Governor. You didn't know." She wiped a stray tear. "She was about your daughter's age when she was killed. Pirates had attacked. I was the only survivor out of my family. My husband had been killed as well and..." she couldn't continue, sadness and nostalgia filling her eyes once more.

Governor Swann was at a loss for words. This woman he had barely known had spoken so openly of her loss. He felt compassion for her.

"I'm sure they're in heaven right now," Governor Swann assured her. "I'm sure they're watching you now and they're proud of you."

Josephine smiled at the portly man. "I'm sorry to burden you with all this, Governor," she said, wiping more tears that were starting to flow from her eyes.

Governor Swann waved his hand in dismissal. "It's my pleasure." He took out a handkerchief and handed it to her. "You can keep it."

She smiled at him and accepted the handkerchief and gently wiped away her tears. "Thank you, governor."

He flushed slightly and nodded his head in acknowledgement. They both turned to look at the stairs awaiting Harriet.

---

Harriet placed the box on her bed and opened the lid. The look on her face as she opened it changed from one of excitement to one of confusion. On top of the dress was the flesh contraption she had first seen in the tailor's. Holding it up and examining it, she turned to her maid. "Paula," she asked, unsure of what she held in her hands. "Do you have any idea what this thing is?"

Paula eyed the garment in Harriet's hands. "I believe it is a corset, miss, the latest trend nowadays. It is meant to shrink your waistline..." She looked up at Harriet who had a horrified look on her face. "What's wrong, miss?"

Harriet shook the corset in her hand. "You can't expect me to wear this? It's inhuman." She threw the corset onto her bed and folded her arms. "I won't wear it, Paula."

Her maid shook her head and sighed. "Miss, your father – not to mention Josephine – went through a lot to make this dress for you. I think you should at least try it, if it's not too bold for me to say."

Harriet remembered her father, how he had combed through those racks and racks of material looking for the perfect material for _her_. She remembered Josephine, how she had gone an extra mile to ensure that her dress was made properly. Harriet sighed. "Alright, I'll wear it."

Paula nodded and proceeded to aid her master get into the gown.

_I'll kill the male chauvinist pig that invented the corset, if it's the last thing I'll do, _Harriet thought as the corset tightened around her waist, slowly deflating her, as she would have described it.

---

As Harriet walked down the steps, she felt as though she were in a dream. Her emerald green dress accentuated her figure. The pattern Josephine had shown her surrounded the neckline, and white lace flowed from her sleeves, much like Elizabeth's dress. The only thing missing was her knight in shining...uniform, she supposed. Her hand was slowly gliding down the rail, adding that much more grace in her step. When she got to the bottom step, her father approached her. "You look beautiful, Harriet," he told her. "You look just like your mother."

Harriet smiled. "Thank you, father." She took her father into a warm embrace. She let him go and turned to Josephine. She took her into a hug. "Thank you, Josephine. It's beautiful."

Josephine smiled. "I knew it would look good on you." She waved her in the other direction. "Go show Elizabeth."

Harriet turned and went into the living room, where Elizabeth was still wearing her own gown and turning. When Elizabeth saw Harriet her jaw dropped. "Oh...my...goodness...Harriet, your dress is gorgeous!" Elizabeth ran to her sister. "Well, let me take a good look at you! Turn!" She spun her sister a complete circle before squealing in delight. "You've grown up so fast!"

Harriet laughed. "So have you! We're twins, remember?"

Elizabeth smiled widely. "Well, I am the older sibling, am I not?" She sighed. "My baby sister is growing up!" she said, tears in her eyes.

Harriet rolled her eyes. "I'm only younger than you by two minutes, Elizabeth. It's not that big of a deal."

"It is to me!" Elizabeth said before embracing her twin. "James is going to love you," she whispered in her ear. "Just wait until he sees you in that dress."

Harriet couldn't help smiling.

---

Harriet lay in her bed, eternally thankful for her gown. She imagined herself wearing it on her birthday, walking down the stairs; James at the foot of the stairs waiting for her, his green eyes only on her...it would be perfect.

Harriet sighed dreamily. How she wished that to come true. Her life would be complete. She just had to wait a few more days.

Harriet imagined dancing with James at the party. Oh, how he glided on the ballroom floor. His green eyes locked onto her and only her, gazing into her green eyes. The gap between them slowly decreases as James moves forward for a kiss...

Harriet quickly shoved the thoughts from her mind. _Must not get my hopes up too much,_ Harriet thought. _Otherwise I may just end up heartbroken..._

_...Nah._

_

* * *

A/N: Oooh... is there some foreshadowing here? You'll have to read on to find out. Please review! :)  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Off Limits

Three men sat together at a table in a local tavern. Each had a pint of some form of alcohol (not like it really mattered to the already inebriated fellows) in front of them. They were singing and talking so loudly in merriment you would not have guessed that they were officers of the British Royal Navy if it were not for their uniforms. Captain James Norrington, Lieutenant Andrew Gillette, and Lieutenant Theodore Groves sat at one of the tables in the tavern consuming more alcohol than people of their standing ought to have.

"A bad idea it was to come 'ere," James said drunkenly in between snickers and hiccups. His speech had slurred quite a bit in the short time they had been there as he was not a heavy drinker. "I should've never let you two talk me into this." And yet he drank some more, enjoying the numbing feeling the alcohol was creating in his head.

"Bah! Live a little, James!" said Theodore between fits of drunken laughter. He was more used to the alcohol than James was, and secretly he was enjoying seeing James so unlike his normal self. "It's your day off!"

"He'll have the biggest headache when morning comes," Andrew interjected, the least dazed by the alcohol. He was the most worrisome of the three, though he did support Theodore on this one, for he too believed it was what James needed, and being James' friend, he had James' best interests at heart and proceeded with persuasion. "Mark my words."

"Oh! So the pot is calling the kettle black, eh?" Theodore retorted. "If memory serves me correctly, it was you who came up with the idea of us going."

Andrew shook his head. "You're memory isn't serving you correctly. You thought of it."

Theodore's brows furrowed and he deeply thought. After the longest time he held his head back and let out a loud and sharp laugh. "You're absolutely correct, Andrew. And I don't regret it!"

James groaned. A headache had ensued his drinking and he was beginning to regret it. "Why did you suggest going 'ere in the first place?"

"To get your mind off of your problem, remember?"

Indeed, James did remember. As a matter of fact, he hadn't forgotten it the whole time he was there, save for about a minute ago.

"I don't see what the big worry is anyhow," Andrew said, interrupting James' thoughts. "I don't see why you're so hesitant about going to the Swanns' birthday."

It was true... to a certain point. It wasn't that James didn't want to go to the celebration – believe me, he knew the consequences of doing that. It was just that he was nervous.

"It's complicated..." he finally said, only half aware of it.

Theodore laughed. "Yes, it certainly is. He's afraid that if he asks any of the Swanns to dance with him, he'll be jilted." More laughing followed.

James just glared at him. "It's not nearly as shallow as what you seem to think it is," he snapped, his more formal mindset taking over. "And I suggest you do not imply such... ideas ever again." The alcohol was getting to him. Normally he would not have acted so rashly.

Theodore shook his head. "No need to be so tart, James. I was only joking."

James sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

Theodore smiled. "Apology accepted. Now! Going back to the problem at hand..." He moved his face closer to James, obviously eager as to the real answer. "...what's your seemingly-complicated reason?"

James shook his head, immediately wishing he hadn't. He rubbed at his temples gently. "I can't tell you," he managed to say.

Theodore looked disappointed. Even Andrew, who up to this point tried to occupy himself with his drink, seemed discontented. "Why not?" Theodore feigned emotional injury. "We're your best mates, aren't we? You can trust us, can't you?"

James just looked at them apologetically, noting that Andrew was now listening. "It's personal," he said, looking at both his friends. He shrugged and leaned back on his chair. "You wouldn't understand."

Andrew leaned forward until he was in the same position as Theodore and smiled a mischievous smile. "Try us," he said.

James eyed them. "It's a matter of the heart," he said.

Andrew frowned.

Theodore smiled. "Finally! I was wondering when you were going to tell us!" Theodore exclaimed and amiably smacked the captain's arm in congratulations.

James was confused. "How did you know?"

Theodore laughed. "It's not exactly the most inconspicuous thing in the world, captain. The way you look at her whenever she passes by, the way you act when you're around her."

Andrew busied himself with examining the rust at the bottom of his mug, avoiding having to look at his fellow officers.

James flushed and looked down to the floor. "I was so careful with my feelings I didn't think anyone would see them."

"I'm pretty sure everyone did," Theodore said, leaning back into his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"I sure did," Andrew said under his breath and took a swig from his glass, grimacing at the drink's bitter taste. Apparently no one heard him.

James sat bolt upright and snapped his head up at Theodore, another action he regretted doing. "What?!" he said, rather taken aback.

"Like I said, James, it wasn't exactly inconspicuous." Theodore said. "What, with you teaching her how to fence and all." He removed his hands from the back of his head and leaned in close again, his voice barely above a whisper. "Just because it's the secluded area of the beach doesn't mean that people don't see you there."

James looked at his companion incredulously. He then leaned back and started to laugh boisterously. The other people in the tavern shot annoyed and angry glares at him.

Both Andrew and Theodore looked at their friend like he had gone mad. "I don't see what's so funny," Theodore said. "I expected you to have gone pale and gone mad about propriety and such like. I never imagined this."

James wiped a stray tear from his eye and started slapping the table. "We... we were talking about the wrong people." James smacked the table more and laughed even harder. "You were thinking about Harriet."

Both his friends looked shocked, Andrew more so. He even looked slightly relieved. His brows then furrowed. "Wait, then," Andrew said. "If you weren't talking about Harriet, then who is it that has captured your heart?"

James looked at his friends incredulously again. "Who do you think?"

At first they didn't understand. When it dawned on them what he meant, their reactions were that of both happiness and sadness.

James frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I thought you'd be happy to finally know the truth and congratulate me."

Theodore looked at Andrew, who was looking at James with pity, disappointment, and... happiness? He looked back at James. "We are happy for you," he finally said. "We're just... surprised."

James looked at them questioningly. "I don't understand. Why?"

Theodore shook his head. "Never you mind. Don't let us get you down." He smiled at his friend. "Congratulations mate. I hope it works out well."

"Here, here!" Andrew lifted his drink and downed it. Theodore did the same.

James still had his doubts about what his friends were saying, though he did not think it wise to press the subject, so he lifted his glass and finished his drink, anxiously awaiting the inevitable hangover that would come the following day.

---

Andrew closed the door behind him and took off his wig. _What a day,_ he thought. He placed his wig on its stand, removed his coat and returned it to its proper place in his wardrobe. He proceeded to get ready for bed.

As he was about to go to bed, he caught himself in the mirror. He examined himself – how he looked. Strands of his long fiery red hair hung over his eyes and he tucked them behind his ear, exposing his soft, hazel eyes. Freckles covered most of his face, making him almost look less manly. He compared himself to James. _I was fighting a losing battle,_ he thought bitterly, imagining the perfect frame of one of his best friends. _She would have never chosen me._

He smiled to himself and thanked the Lord for what had happened today. Don't take it the wrong way, he cared greatly for his friend and would gladly step aside for him, but he could not deny that he was happy – no, overjoyed – to hear that James did not love Harriet. Now he knew he did not need to hold back the emotions dwelling inside him.

He felt guilty for feeling this way. He knew of Harriet's feelings for James. He _should_ know. She told him... almost...

_Andrew and Theodore were on their break from work. It was only a short one, so they spent it looking out at the sea._

"_Lieutenants..."_

_They whirled around and found themselves facing thirteen year-old Harriet. Her face was as red as a beet and she was looking down to the floor._

"_Yes, Miss Swann?" Andrew replied with a curt nod. Receiving an annoyed glare from her, he rephrased. "I mean... Harriet," he said with a nervous cough. "What is it that you need?"_

_She gave him an approving nod. "That's better," she said with a small smile. She looked at both Andrew and Theodore. "I ask a favour of you two."_

"_Anything you wish, Harriet," Andrew answered._

_She looked down, slightly embarrassed of what she was about to ask. "I was wondering..." she cleared her throat. "... if you could tell me everything you know about James."_

_The lieutenants said nothing... well, what could they say?_

_Harriet looked up at them and started flushing even more... if that was even possible. She quickly averted her gaze back to the floor. "I mean, because you're his best friends, so I thought maybe you'd know something about him..."_

_A smile slowly spread across Theodore's lips. "Well, we should know, should we not?" he asked Harriet, humouring her. He nudged Andrew with his elbow. "After all," he motioned to both him and Andrew. "We _are_ his best mates."_

_Taking Theodore's signal, Andrew smiled. "Yes, we should," he agreed. "If anyone would know him, it would be us." He looked at her, feigning unknowingness. "Why would you like to know, though?"_

_Harriet flushed some more. "James is very dear to me..." she started. _

_Andrew smiled mischievously. "How dear?"_

_Harriet bit her bottom lip. She said nothing._

_Theodore smiled and chuckled. "It seems that Miss Harriet here has a little crush on Lieutenant Norrington, Lieutenant Gillette."_

_Andrew nodded. "It seems so, Lieutenant Groves. Though I wonder how she plans on pursuing this interest, especially since he is so busy and she is so young."_

_Harriet kept quiet no longer. "Well, that's why I need your help, is that not?" She looked at them with pleading eyes. "Please, will you help me?"_

_Andrew walked over to her, hands clasped behind his back, feigning seriousness. Harriet's green eyes were locked onto him. "It depends on the information we would have to divulge."_

_Harriet jumped excitedly. "Everything!" she demanded. "What does he do when he's not working? What's his favourite drink? Where does he like to go? EVERYTHING!"_

_Andrew smiled at her and laughed. "Calm down, Harriet," he told her. He looked at Theodore. "What do you think, lieutenant? Should we help her?"_

_Theodore shook his head. "I don't know," he said mischievously. "We have so much work to do on a regular basis, I don't know if we will have the time."_

_Harriet was near tears. "Please help me! I have no way of finding out myself."_

_Theodore eyed her. "What about your lessons? I have to say, you're getting pretty good, both at fencing and escaping your home."_

_Harriet paled. "How did you know?" she asked him._

_He shrugged. "It's not that secluded."_

_Her brows furrowed in thought. "How come we haven't seen you then?"_

"_Well," he said. "I don't mean to be arrogant, but I'm quite good at hiding."_

_She eyed him suspiciously. "I don't trust you anymore."_

_He laughed. "Now, now Harriet. No need to be rash." He walked to her and held her by the shoulders assuring her nothing was wrong. He bent down until he was her height. "I didn't tell anyone. I promise."_

_She searched his face for a lie but found none. "Fine," she said. "I trust you. Now will you help me or not?" she asked, getting frustrated. He smiled at that._

"_Of course we'll help you," he said playfully. "What do you take us for?" He stood up and looked at Andrew. "Care to initiate?"_

_Andrew nodded and started telling Harriet about how James liked to play the piano in his spare time. How James didn't really drink but enjoyed the occasional glass of brandy. How James liked to walk on the beach in the early hours of the morning before the town had awoken... everything they could about James they told her in the short time they had._

"_Will you tell me everything else the next time I see you two?" she asked as they made ready to return to their posts._

_Andrew smiled and gently patted her on the head. "But of course! We wouldn't want to give incomplete information, wouldn't we?"_

_She smiled and bid them goodbye. She skipped happily home and proceeded to write everything down in her diary..._

That was more than two years ago. That was before any feelings toward her had blossomed. Over the years he tried to keep his emotions in check, but he could not seem to keep himself from loving her. The way she smiled when she saw him. The way her green eyes twinkled whenever she laughed. The way her hair blew in the wind whenever she would run... he could not help it.

He sighed and went to his bed and lay down. He cursed himself for loving someone so off limits. And yet he did not regret it.

* * *

_A/N: See what happens when you don't tell people how you feel? To avoid any of that, please review! XD I appreaciate it!_


	7. Chapter 7: Beggar's Bread

The marketplace was not a place you would usually find someone of the Swanns' statures. Its hustle and bustle overwhelmed the usual aristocrat, making their trips there scarce. But then again, the Swanns were no normal aristocrats. Harriet walked the roads of the town square as though she belonged, completely unnerved by the looks the other higher class individuals there were giving her as she had no escort. She would glare back at them in some instances: her purpose for going there was her business and hers alone. No one should be so nosey...

Harriet's sole purpose for this voyage was to look for some jewellery to match her gown. The ones she had at home were either unfitting or they had been worn too many times... actually, most were in fine shape, though her father's opinion thought otherwise.

"_No, I will simply not allow my daughter to be seen in such jewellery!"_ he had said, and Harriet knew better than to go against her father when he was like that. She should be thankful, as a matter of fact, that her father spoiled her so, but she felt a bit guilty letting him do so seeing the many homeless folk along the streets of Port Royal. She didn't let her fear show, though. If someone thought her fearful, who knows what they would do? She looked around at the stalls, slightly disconnected from her activities. Her mind was elsewhere.

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped in fright, a small squeal escaping her lips. She quickly spun around and was met with a pair of hazel eyes.

"Andrew!" she exclaimed. "You gave me a fright."

The officer gave an embarrassed laugh. "I beg your pardon, miss," he said, nodding.

She looked at him, exasperated. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Harriet? I thought we were past all that..."

"Your father wished I spoke to you this way, miss." He looked at her with kind eyes. "Not like I wanted to."

She smiled. "I suppose you're right, _sir_," she said with a laugh. "Then I suppose you are here to be my escort, seeing as I have none."

Andrew blushed. "I hadn't meant that, actually. I just happened to see you and thought I'd say hello."

"Oh," Harriet said softly. How embarrassing...

"Unless you would like me to escort you," he said nervously. "I have nothing to do today so I may... if that is what you wish."

Harriet smiled. "Yes, I wish that."

He returned the smile. He cleared his throat. "Yes," he said nervously. "Well... excellent."

Andrew held out his arm, and Harriet linked onto him as they walked the roads of Port Royal.

Left and right there was hustle and bustle. There were rows of stalls on either side of the road, each with their own collection of trinkets displayed on its surface. The fresh bread from the bakery left a wonderful aroma in the air. It was enough to make Harriet and Andrew stop in their tracks.

"Nothing smells better than freshly baked bread," Harriet said, breathing in a generous amount of the aroma. "Come, let's have a look and see what they have."

She slipped from Andrew's elbow and entered the bakery, which was warmer than any summer day in the Caribbean.

"Good morning, Miss Harriet!" said Mr. Patrick Watson, the baker as Harriet walked into the shop. His Irish accent was obvious, though he spoke English well. "How are we today?"

"I'm fine, Pat. And you?"

"I'm wonderful, as always, though I could do without the stifling heat." He wiped the sweat off his brow with his sleeve. "So, what brings you here?"

"Nothing, really. My friend and I just wanted to see what you have today."

"This friend of yours, is it a he or a she?" he asked, a mischievous grin plastered onto his face.

"What exactly are you implying?" she bantered. She knew him all too well.

"So, 'tis a male companion." He smiled, proud of his conclusion.

"And that's all he is." Harriet said, in an effort to end the conversation.

Just then, Andrew walked in. "Goodness, it's warm!" he said.

Harriet giggled. "What more do you expect from a bakery, Andrew? I mean, lieutenant."

Pat laughed. "Miss Harriet is right, Lieutenant Andrew. What more do you expect?" He turned around and brought out a freshly baked batch of scones from the oven. "So, Lieutenant Andrew, Miss Harriet tells me you two are friends, yes?"

"Yes," he replied. "Why, sir?"

He waved his hand. "Call me Pat." The baker shrugged, a twinkle in his eye. "Oh, no reason. Just checking to see if she isn't lying to me," he said.

"And what makes you think she's lying, Pat?" Andrew said, aware of his witticism.

"Are you accusing me, lieutenant?" Pat threw back at him.

"Is there anything to be accused of?"

Pat laughed. "You've a sharp wit, lieutenant. Are you Irish?"

Andrew nodded. "As a matter of fact, I am, Pat."

"Your accent is English, though," Pat interviewed.

"I was raised in Britain."

"Ah," he shook his head. "They stole an intelligent one."

Andrew smiled with what Harriet thought was a little bit of pride. "Thank you, Pat."

Harriet watched the exchange between the lieutenant and the baker. She had never seen this side of Andrew before. He could make witty conversation.

He pointed a finger at Andrew. "You keep an eye on him, Miss Harriet. If his wit gets the better of him, he'll have the town after him."

Harriet smiled. "I will, Pat."

---

"What was that all about?" Harriet asked as they left the bakery.

"What do you mean?" Andrew pretended.

"Don't lie to me. I know when you are." She chuckled. "I've never seen you like that before, so witty."

He smiled. "Well, you learn something new everyday, miss."

She shook her head. "I'll never to get used to you calling me that."

"Calling you what?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"'Miss'."

He snickered. "You'll get used to it soon enough, _miss_."

"There you are again!"

He laughed and she laughed at that.

"How do you find Port Royal?" he asked.

"I love it here," she said. "It so beautiful and everyone is so kind. And it's incredibly safe, thanks to James, Theodore and you."

He flushed slightly, though Harriet was unaware of it though as she was busy looking from stall to stall for the perfect piece. "It's nothing, really..."

She shook her head. "There you go again, having a false sense of modesty. Be proud of you're accomplishments, Andrew."

He smiled, turning a slight shade pinker.

"Help me find the perfect piece, Andrew," she asked him, taking no note of his rosy complexion. She took him by the hand and pulled him to one of the stands, catching him off guard and almost toppling over the display.

Harriet laughed at him. "Hold yourself together, Andrew! It's just jewellery."

He was slightly annoyed at her laughing at him, but her laugh was so sweet could not keep being angry with her. "It's not funny," he said.

"My sincerest apologies, _lieutenant_," she said with a wink. "Come, let's look."

She bent over the table and examined a silver brooch. Andrew looked around the table and mentally shook his head. _Nothing here is good enough... _he thought, as Harriet spoke to the owner about one of the pieces. He looked at her, her face glowing in the sunlight, her hair curled and held up away from her face, exposing her brilliant green eyes.

"Andrew?" she called him.

He hadn't realized he was staring at her. His face reddened. "Uh, yes, Miss Swann?" he was able to stammer.

Harriet shook her head. "It's nothing, Andrew. I just wanted to thank you for doing this with me."

He smiled.

"Especially since you know James so well, so you would know what he would like."

His face fell. He had forgotten that he did not own her heart. He quickly turned away before Harriet could see his face, pretending to search the displays. Although doing it half-heartedly, he still could not find anything suitable for her.

"Not one of these suits you."

Andrew looked up to see James staring down at him, a grin on his face.

"I'll have you know that this isn't for me," Andrew stood to his full height and nodded. "I'm aiding in Miss Swann's pursuit of the perfect one."

"Miss Swann?" James repeated, with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

"Harriet," Andrew said.

"Did you call me?" Harriet said. When she saw James, her face went pink and her eyes went wide. "James! Fancy meeting you here?"

The glimmer was gone. "Yes," he said, returning to his formal persona. "Fancy that. I see you were able to recruit Andrew for your pursuit."

She smiled. "Yes, I was."

James coughed into his fist. "May I have a word with him?" he asked.

Harriet nodded vigorously. "Of course."

James nodded a thank you and turned around, with Andrew following closely behind.

"What's this all about?" he whispered urgently.

When he felt they were out of Harriet's earshot, he spun around, his formal facade replaced with panic. "I need your help," he told Andrew.

Andrew raised his eyebrows. "What is the nature of this emergency?"

"The Swanns' birthday is in a week and I haven't a present for Elizabeth yet!"

"And you've one for Harriet?"

James nodded. "Yes. Some diary and pen I found at the bookstore."

"Why not get the same for Elizabeth?"

James looked at his friend incredulously. "Are you mad? That'll never work!"

"Why not? They're twins!"

James brought his hands to his head. "Look. I need your help finding Elizabeth the perfect gift, something that will amaze her."

Andrew shook his head. "It's my day off today, and Harriet asked me first."

"Please! I'm begging you!" James begged. His eyes were wide with fear his friend could not take.

"Alright, alright! Stop begging! I'll help you."

"Thank you!" James hugged his friend until he had to let go for fear of cutting off his blood circulation.

"But you'll be the one to tell Harriet that I need to go. I can't." Andrew said, rubbing his arm to bring the blood back.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because I'll hurt her if I do."

"Everyone gets hurt, Andrew," he said plainly, almost harshly. "You can't be nice to everyone, or else we would never get rid of pirates." He shrugged. "Fine, I'll tell her."

They turned around and made for the stall where Harriet was busy bargaining with the owner.

"Harriet..."

* * *

_Yay! I finally updated this story! The "secret" identity of James Norrington's love has been revealed, though I'm pretty sure you figured it out before that :) Please review! It won't take very long, but it'll make me very happy :)_


	8. Chapter 8: The Orphan

"When I said I'd help you, James," Andrew said to his friend, who was speedily walking away from the stall where Harriet stood, "I agreed on the condition that you would be the one to tell her we were leaving. I never agreed to you lying to her."

"What did you want me to say?" James threw back at him. "'Hi, Miss Swann. Please excuse Lieutenant Gillette from your endeavour to find a suitable brooch as I need his assistance in finding a gift for your sister for her birthday... oh yes, your birthday too.'?"

"That was not what I meant, James," Andrew whined, exasperated. "You could've just said little. Instead, you decide to create some fictitious excuse... I can't even remember what it was! It was so absurd."

"You are helping me facilitate the transport of Jamaican sugar across the Atlantic to England," James said coolly. "Remember, _Jamaican _sugar. It's all in the details."

"Sugar imports to England?" Andrew cried incredulously. "At _this _time of the year, with the threat of hurricanes looming over the ocean? One would have to be insane to believe that. No one leaves for England for at least a month."

"Women will believe anything you tell them," James said, dismissing Andrew's argument. "Not like they would understand meteorology anyway, something far beyond their scope of understanding."

Andrew was an inch away from backhanding his best mate. "Don't you dare talk of women that way, especially in relation to Harriet," he said indignantly. Blood rushed to his face as his anger threatened to consume him. "She is more intelligent than you give her credit for. And may I remind you that it was someone of her sex that brought you into this world."

"I was just joking, Andrew." James waved his hand to indicate the end of the conversation. "Of course there are intelligent women. I would not waste time with one who wasn't." He said this with a picture of Elizabeth in his mind.

Andrew shook his head. James was incorrigible. It took all of his strength not to pull out his pistol and knock James unconscious for what he just said. He sighed in defeat, finding solace in the fact that James had not caught wind of his admiration of Harriet. He realized that, in his hasty defense for her, he neglected to keep his feelings unknown. It was a miracle that the mistake went undetected.

In an effort to move away from the topic, Andrew asked his friend what he had in mind as a gift for Elizabeth.

"Well, if I knew, then I wouldn't need your help now, would I?" James snapped.

"Don't be snarky with me, James," Andrew warned. "I could always be doing something else..."

"Alright, alright," James sighed. "I apologize, Andrew. I've just been extremely occupied with this, and it hasn't helped me with my stress at all."

Andrew clapped his friend's back. "I understand. Come on, let's finish this, so I can get my friend back."

James smiled. "I'm not much of a friend now, am I?"

Andrew feigned shock. "You don't say?" he said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

James laughed as they continued on their way. "Alright, let's ponder this for a minute. If I were Elizabeth, what would I want most in the world?"

"A pirate encounter," Andrew answered before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

James' face contorted into a scowl. "The scum of the earth do not merit her attentions. Take care to remember that." In his voice was something so dark that it sent a chill down Andrew's spine. What could have created that hate, Andrew did not know. His curiosity got the better of him, and so he dared to ask.

"Why do you hate pirates so?" he questioned his companion. "Besides the obvious fact that they are criminals, I mean. Surely, one can understand contempt of criminals, but I believe that there is a certain limit to how much a man can hate pirates for simply that reason. Why are you so inclined to dislike them?"

James' jaw tightened. "They're the reason I have lost one of my parents."

Andrew stared at his friend in surprise. He knew to expect the unexpected, but this was much worse than he had imagined.

James stopped in his tracks. There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"My mother was a noble woman. Lawful, proper, principled, and loving; she loved me and my father dearly. But she cared too much for material possessions. Her world revolved around furniture, dresses, shoes... anything worth anything in her mind. That much was obvious from my short experience of having her in my life. I was merely seven years of age when pirates ransacked our home, taking everything of value and leaving everything else in ruins.

"This destroyed her. Everything she cared for and worked hard to possess had been taken away in an instant. Soon, her grief would become so unbearable that even her love for her family could not prevent her from taking a bullet to her head. Until the day he died, my father felt responsible for her death, for it was his pistol that had killed his wife, my mother. He became a serious man after that, no longer the laughing man he was known to be. He was broken.

"Hardened by my mother's suicide, he dealt with the burden of my education by sending me off to boarding school. I would not see him again for almost a decade. The only contact we had with each other was through the letters we sent each other; they were sent infrequently and were often quite short and formal. When we finally did see each other, it was like we barely knew each other... no, it wasn't like we barely knew each other. We _didn't _know each other at all. We barely talked to each other unless it was him shouting at me for an error I made. We avoided each other at all costs.

"In effect, I lied to you. Pirates are not the reason I have lost one parent. They are the reason I have lost _both_ my parents. The day I joined the Navy was the day I decided that ridding the seas of these pitiful excuses for human beings would be my mission. For what they have taken from me, I will make sure they pay."

Andrew was silent. He had never heard this story from his friend before. In all the years he had known James, not once had he mentioned his family. What Andrew learned of his friend's relations, he learned from the statements of others (and so the accuracy of those statements had yet to be determined). This was the first time Andrew heard his friend speak of his family at all.

"That is why, Andrew," James finally said, the air tense between them. "_That _is why I despise them so much."

James began walking again, leaving his friend speechless, unable to move for a moment. When Andrew finally snapped back to reality, James had a good few yards on him. He walked behind his friend, keeping a safe distance, thinking James needed some personal space.

"So," Andrew finally said. "I guess my suggestion is out of the question."

James gave that comment a sad smile. "Yes," he said. "I think it's safe to say that."

"How about a bouquet of flowers?" Andrew suggested, making sure to avoid anything that would trigger any negative feelings. "Ladies love receiving flowers!"

James shook his head. "Too common. It needs to be special."

"A bracelet?"

"Too expensive. I'm not made of money."

"A puppy?"

"Too messy. It isn't very proper."

Andrew sighed in defeat. "I've run out of ideas, mate."

James shrugged. "It's fine. I don't feel like shopping anymore." James looked sadly at his friend. "I'm sorry I took you away from something that could've been more productive. With Harriet, you might have a least found something for her."

Andrew waved his hand at his friend. "No, James," he said, dismissing his friend's apology. "It's no bother. I just hope you find something for Elizabeth that will make both you and her happy."

"I'll find something. But for now, I'm going home. I've had enough for today."

James nodded a farewell to his friend and headed towards the direction of his home. Andrew watched him walk away, trying his hardest to imagine what it would be like to lose his mother to death and his father to indifference, trying his hardest to imagine his life as, in every sense, an orphan.

* * *

_A/N: Three years... I'm so sorry I haven't been good at updating regularly (to put it lightly). Life got in the way. I hope you can forgive me enough to read my next chapter. And, if you feel so inclined (and kind), please review! Thanks :)._


End file.
